


Una manada de dos.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feral Peter Hale, M/M, Peter Feels, Peter Hale Bites Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates, not much
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Cuando Peter revivió, con ayuda de cierta banshee, lo primero que le vino fue un aroma inconfundible a canela y café, cosa que le hizo comenzar a correr por el bosque hacia la fuente del olor.





	Una manada de dos.

Cuando Peter revivió, con ayuda de cierta banshee, lo primero que le vino fue un aroma inconfundible a canela y café, cosa que le hizo comenzar a correr por el bosque hacia la fuente del olor. Al salir del bosque, se encuentra al frente de la casa del sheriff Stilinski. El aroma llega de la habitación de Stiles, y cuando entra, encuentra al humano dormido sobre su cama, boca abajo y roncando levemente.

—Mío. —Gruñe Peter antes de acecharlo y tumbarse sobre él. Coloca su nariz contra la nuca de Stiles, y comienza a perderse en el aroma, sin darse cuenta de que ya ha amanecido, y el sheriff está subiendo por las escaleras con pasos cansados. Peter no hace nada por moverse y cuando el humano comienza a despertarse, se siente confuso ante el peso que hay sobre él.

—¿Peter? —Murmura Stiles medio dormido. —La última vez que te vi, te había lanzado un coctel molotov a la cara. Pensaba que habías muerto. ¿Y qué demonios haces sobre mi cuerpo, amigo?

—Cuando era el alpha no podía saberlo, pero ahora mismo lo noto. Eres mío. Hueles a mío. Mi compañero. —Murmura el lobo antes de mover a Stiles como un muñeco para darle la vuelta y así estar cara a cara. —Acabo de revivir, y lo único que tengo por seguro, es que eres mi compañero y que estaré a tu lado para siempre.

—Nadie confía en ti, Peter. —Dice Stiles sin dejar de mirar fijamente los brillantes y claro orbes del lobo. —Pero ya lo sabía. Cuando eras un alpha loco, actuaste como un psicópata con todos menos conmigo. Me ofreciste el mordisco, y ni si quiera pestañeaste cuando te dije que no. Solo me dijiste que había mentido, pero no hiciste nada por morderme.

Peter sonríe y amplía su pecho con orgullo por tener un compañero tan inteligente. Apoya su frente contra la clavícula del humano, y se quedan tumbados varias horas. Sin decir nada.

El asunto del kanima se resuelve, aunque con Peter siendo un ferviente protector de Stiles, evitando que alguien dañase al humano. Y ahora con un lobo más en la manada Hale.   
Peter desaparece, dejando a Stiles solos durante casi un mes. Nadie habla con él, ni la manada Hale, ni si quiera su mejor amigo. Por lo que, cuando Peter vuelve, se encuentra a Stiles solo y triste. El lobo se tumba rápidamente junto a Stiles y comienza a dejar besos sobre toda la piel que tiene a la vista.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —Pregunta Stiles con los ojos cerrados, dejando que Peter lo mime y lo llene de besos sin importar su enfado con el lobo por haber estado solo.

—Tenía que hacer algo por nosotros. —Dice Peter antes de hacer brillar sus ojos rojos, rojo alpha. Stiles sonríe y se inclina hacia los labios de Peter, besándolo con hambre y desespero. Peter se coloca sobre Stiles, y entre besos húmedos y mordiscos juguetones, la ropa desaparece. —¿Vas a querer el mordisco? 

—Lo quiero todo. —Murmura Stiles mientras Peter baja por el cuerpo del humano hasta llegar a su entrada, lamiendo y abriéndolo con suavidad. —T-todo Peter. Todo contigo.  
Peter sonríe contra la piel de Stiles, y agarra su erección antes de alinearla contra Stiles, entrando suavemente en su compañero y comenzando un vaivén suave de caderas que comienza a tornarse más duro. Más placentero.

—Mío. —Gruñe Peter con sus ojos rojos brillando y moviéndose con desespero mientras escucha a Stiles murmuras palabras sin sentido, arañando su espalda y mordiendo a Peter. —Sólo mío.

Peter vuelve a rugir cuando llega su orgasmo, y muerde en el espacio del hueco del hombro y cuello de Stiles, marcándolo como suyo. Para siempre.

Stiles grita cuando su liberación lo arrasa, y abraza con fuerza a Peter, manteniéndolos unidos, notando como su unión con los otros lobos desaparece, incluido Scott. Solo le quedan dos conexiones brillando fuertemente, su padre y Peter.

—Ahora somos manada. Tú y yo. —Dice Peter besando suavemente su frente. —Y cuando te conviertas en lobo, serás el más hermoso y perfecto del mundo.


End file.
